1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a tubular coupling element for producing a glued joint with a fluid line. The coupling element includes an inner tube that can be inserted into a fluid line and an outer tube that is concentric to the inner tube and integrally formed on the rear end of the inner tube with a closed ring.
2. Reference to Related Art
A coupling element is known from DE 26 03 299 A1. In that case, an annular gap between an inner tube and an outer tube is filled with a liquid adhesive so that the respective intermediate spaces between the fluid line and the inner tube and the outer tube are entirely filled out after the fluid line is inserted. The adhesive has two liquid components that are held in the annular gap by removable cover films. The utilization of liquid adhesive components has the disadvantage in that the films initially need to be removed at the construction site before the tubular end of the fluid line can be inserted into the annular gap. In addition, the tubular end of the fluid line and the coupling element need to be held in an axially aligned position until the adhesive has hardened. One also needs to proceed very carefully when filling in the annular gap with the adhesive components by correctly metering the components and by sealing the annular gap in an air-tight fashion.
A tubular coupling element is also known from DE 44 42 407 C1. In that case, an annular gap is filled with a hardenable sealing or binding agent and then closed with a removable air-tight cover. However, this method also results in the aforementioned disadvantages in that the cover film initially needs to be removed at the construction site before the tubular end of the fluid line can be inserted into the annular gap to produce the glued joint.